Vermont, Kids and a Soccer Dad
by Molly Lamberti
Summary: This is a short story about Fitz's desire to be a Soccer Dad. It contains some sex scenes. I hope that you like it and will leave a review. All characters are property of Scandal ABC and Shonda Rhimes, I own nothing and no infringement is intended


Vermont, Kids and a Soccer Dad

A short story

The last couple of years of Fitz's Presidency had been explosive as far as his relationship with Olivia was concerned. One year after his divorce they were spotted looking very cosy at a ball. This was a deliberate move on Fitz's behalf and he had arranged for a photographer to take pictures of him whispering in Olivia's ear with his arm around her shoulders, and her laughing. That picture was beamed around the world the very next day and speculation was rife about them both. Neither Fitz nor Olivia commented to the press but pictures of them, at different events, kept appearing with regularity in papers and magazines until, it came as no surprise, that six months later an engagement was announced. Drip feeding the press with photos was a smart move on Fitz's behalf. Mellie publically congratulated the couple, although really, she was seething as she hated Olivia, but she was shrewd enough to realise that it could harm her political career, should she show disapproval. There was a lot of mutterings within the Republican Party over the interracial relationship but no one openly voiced their disapproval for fear of being labelled as racist. Fitz didn't care what anyone thought, as he was finally with the love of his life and that was all that mattered to him.

Congratulations started pouring in and they set a date to be married at the end of his final term as President. The wedding was the event of the year with representatives of nations arriving from all over the world to attend as well as Andrew, the new President, with Mellie by his side, although not married to him. Dignitaries, Congressmen, Senators and a sprinkling of stars, artists and musicians also attended. The couple looked radiant and Olivia's wedding dress was on the front pages of fashion magazines around the world. Most of the presents were donated to charity but a few were kept and taken to Vermont. The location of their honeymoon was kept secret so they could spend time with each other without the worry of paparazzi taking photos at this private time. Finally they moved and settled in at Vermont, which Olivia had revamped mixing contemporary with traditional. It took nine years Fitz mused but at last they were together and he never felt so content. Olivia could not have looked happier either, because she just loved Vermont.

She still felt the need to work though and hoped Fitz was okay with that as they both wanted children. Two children, Fitz had laughingly said and the sooner the better. All these thoughts were chasing round her head when Fitz said "You have something on your mind Livvie darling, what is it" "Fitz" she blurted out "As much as I love you I still feel the need to work, what do you think?" "Well I can understand that" he replied "let's set up an office here so you can communicate with your Gladiators on a daily basis and fly to Washington when necessary. I can deny you nothing and forgive you everything my beautiful Livvie". He started kissing her neck and stroking her breasts from behind and she closed her eyes, desire springing up in her body. Pretty soon they were both naked and laying on the rug near the huge fireplace. She ran her hands down his fit body and starting stroking his member. He groaned with pleasure and kissed her deeply, their tongues flicking in and out of each other's mouth, whilst he caressed her full breasts. She felt herself drowning in sensations which only Fitz could ever make her feel and urgently wanted him inside her. Fitz however had other plans and kept teasing and kissing her body until she cried out for him to take her to the heights of pleasure_. _He could contain himself no longer, entering her and settling to a steady rhythm until they both reached their explosive orgasms. He marvelled that after nine years, each time they made love felt like the first time and that they were still discovering more about each other's bodies. Their desire for each other had heightened rather than diminished.

Fitz had no official job but got invited to a lot of engagements where he gave talks and was also writing his memoirs. They both were sent many invitations to events but chose carefully which ones to agree to, mainly focussing on charities and the arts. This arrangement suited them both perfectly as Olivia got to work with her Gladiators and Fitz liked spending a lot of time working in the grounds. They had planted a small orchard and also grew a variety of vegetables and herbs to supply the kitchen and he regularly chopped logs for the big open fireplace. All this manual work kept him fit. They joked about Livvie making jam as her one attempt had resulted in a kind of gluey mixture which threatened to break their teeth if consumed. She now left the cooking to the cook/housekeeper, with some relief to Fitz. After a few months with her business going from strength to strength she came home one day very excited. Kissing Fitz and sitting down to dinner she opened a bottle of champagne and filled his glass. "I think I had better drink water from now on for a few months" she said. Fitz's eyes lit up "you are pregnant?" he asked. "Yes, I had it confirmed today" Olivia replied. "I didn't want to tell you until it was confirmed". They kissed and their eyes were damp with happiness. Fitz kept looking at Olivia with awe. He loved his children by Mellie but somehow this magical feeling never encompassed them in the way it did with Olivia. That night they made love with a special tenderness each touch filled with so much love and their bodies fitting perfectly, taking them to a deeper level of pleasure and fulfilment. Afterwards Fitz kissed her stomach and said "hi" to the baby.

Olivia suffered a lot of morning sickness and a worried Fitz was glad to accompany her to the specialist for the ultrasound. He wanted to make sure that everything was as it should be in her first trimester. They got a huge surprise when it was discovered that twins were expected. They didn't want to know if they were identical or fraternal but were just so happy everything was going well. The pregnancy progressed very well, with Olivia keeping fit by swimming every day until she found it hard to get in and out of the pool. Fitz was very protective of Olivia and each time they were at an event he stood by her side beaming, every inch the proud father. She just glowed and looked even more beautiful pregnant, they made such a stunning couple and they had a special picture taken of them to hang on the wall of their bedroom.

The day arrived and Fitz and Olivia were delivered of two perfect identical boys. They shared Fitz's eye colour and had a pale mocha skin tone with beautiful curly loose hair. Richard and James were the apple of their parent's eyes and their build and looks favoured Fitz. After a few months Olivia had returned to work and although they boys had a nanny Fitz was very hands on with them. The boys had just celebrated their second birthday when Fitz suggested they tried for another child. Fitz and Olivia's lovemaking was always special because they made a point of having "romantic dates" twice a week. Nanny would look after the boys and Fitz would take Olivia to the theatre and dinner or they attended events always, a striking and popular couple. That evening he ran a bath for both of them placing scented oil and rose petals in the water. When they got in he gently washed her body then kissed her breasts whilst massaging her clit until she was fully excited. Getting out of the bath he dried himself and her, then rubbed body lotion all over her silky skin. By that time she was tingling with arousal, as was he. They laid on the bed and she took his member in her mouth pleasuring him until he needed her to stop before he came. They carried on kissing and touching until the time was right and he entered her their bodies thrust and arched until Olivia came, shortly followed by Fitz. They lay entwined, relaxed and satisfied.

It didn't happen that night but within a couple of months Olivia was pregnant again. This time the ultrasound confirmed that there was just one baby but again Fitz and Olivia decided they wanted to be surprised and not know the sex. Pregnancy suited Olivia and she blossomed once the sickness subsided. Again she swam every day to keep herself fit and supple and another special photo was taken to go on the opposite wall when she was showing. Soon her day was due, Olivia went into labour and after two hours a baby girl arrived squalling and beautiful. They were overjoyed and their little family felt complete. The boys were in awe of their little sister Eleanor or Ellie as she became known. She was the image of Olivia with beautiful brown eyes, curly hair and the same skin tone as the boys, a beautiful pale mocha colour. She was adored by the family but Olivia put her foot down at spoiling as Fitz tended to be soft with discipline.

The years passed and soon it became time for the boys to attend school. Fitz and Olivia decided that the boys should attend the preparatory mixed day school rather than be boarders. It was Fitz's job to take and collect the boys as Olivia had resumed work. Ellie was very miffed she couldn't join the boys, so Fitz ensured that she was fully occupied at home. She often followed him around the grounds, "helping" to harvest the vegetables and they became very close. Soon the boys joined events outside schools and Fitz became their "soccer" dad, dropping them off and picking them up encouraging and routing for them, when necessary. Eleanor also started school and life became very busy for them both, but Fitz could not have been more fulfilled as this was his dream of life at Vermont with Olivia and their children. He often laid in bed with his arms around Olivia marvelling at this second chance of marriage. She looked as beautiful as ever and although he had a little silver dusting through his curls he was still very handsome. Their love stayed as strong as ever, they were truly soul mates. He kissed her on the head and pulled her closer and she murmured "Do you miss the kids when they are all at school?" "Yes I do" said Fitz "the house seems so quiet without them". "Well" she said with a little laugh "Prepare yourself because I am expecting again" A smile spread across his face.


End file.
